Solil Firestone
Status: Finished Solil Firestone is a female tribute from District 1. She was created by The Targaryen of District 4. Other information Tier: Etymology: N/A Usual alliance: It depends on the circumstances - she will only ally with those she can use to further her own survival. Love Interest(s) (from her history): None Fear(s): N/A History Solil's backstory is a pretty simplistic one. She was born in District 1 to a single mother, CachticeCachtice's name is a reference to a village in Slovakia. Frill. The Frills were an established family in District 1 only, and nowhere else. They had a conservative ideology about Panem and the Games; believing that each Frill should dedicate the entirety of their pre-teen/teenage years to preparing for the Games. Cachtice was independent. She didn't hate the Games, she just didn't care for them. After all, several people in the district would be volunteering for the same position. It was because of this that she moved out at age 16. Not wanting Solil to be associated with the Frills, she gave her the same surname as the Frill's family doctor, Dr. Firestone; a man who had been kind and friendly to Cachtice ever since she was a little girl. Five years later, Cachtice suddenly disappeared. Why she did this or what happened to her after her disappearance was unknown. Because of this sudden disappearance, Solil was taken into an orphanage by the district's Peacekeepers - who the young girl quickly came to hate. She was a troublesome kid - at least in the eyes of the elite and the authorities. One incident that she got involved in, at the age of 10, was the severe beating of some bullies. She protected a girl from the same orphanage as her, as the bullies were threatening to take away the only bit of luxurious food she could get - as they only had rations at the orphanage. Solil didn't get rewarded for this, she got punished - only encouraging further "deviant" behaviour. This all led up to the girl becoming a master thief. When she turned 13, she befriended two other thieves, Arlette and BalthierNamed after a Final Fantasy character.. They were not from the orphanage. Together the trio had no ambitions together, just living in a district where they were the polar opposites of expectations. Attempting to steal from the residence of a nationally prominent family, the trio ended up catching the attention of the Peacekeepers; who Solil absolutely loathed. After a long chase, the Peacekeepers captured Arlette, Balthier and Solil, and gave them an ultimatum: join the Peacekeeper force or be executed. All three joined the Peacekeeper force; Solil reluctantly. Yet, ironically, Solil became one of the best Peacekeepers in District 1. Getting bored, Solil finally volunteered for the Games at the age of 15 - to the sorrow of Arlette and Balthier. Personality Solil is a level-headed person, who doesn't show much emotion to others and doesn't open up very easily; she will only trust those she is close to. She hates attention, believing that anything she does that gets attention will only be punished - whether it is morally right or wrong, and likes to get things done quickly. One little-known trait of hers, however, is that she is excellent at giving advice. She was able to convince Arlette and Balthier, her friends, to join the Peacekeeper force with her instead of getting executed. Strengths and weaknesses 'Strengths: '''Unarmed combat, combat with light weaponry, speed, stealing '''Weaknesses: ' Combat with heavy weaponry, swimming Trivia *Solil was inspired by Levi, a character from Attack on Titan. Notes Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Characters